mahou_shounen_nicolasfandomcom-20200214-history
Magical Boy Nicolas (Light Novel)
Magical Boy Nicolas '''(魔法少年ニコラス, Mahō shōnen nikorasu) is a Light Novel series by Nicolas Mejia and Illustrated by Nicolas Mejia, which the light novel began around May 2017. Around June, it had continued with more Chapters and pages. Arc 1: The Beginning Story had gotten finished on July 12, 2017. However, there will be more Arcs in the future. The Beginning of the Light Novel It began somewhere around May 2017. However, in June 2017, it had continued. Then around July 2017, it had gotten worked on and it got finished on July 12, 2017. List Of The Arcs '''Arc 1: The Beginning Story (July 12, 2017) * The Beginning Story is the first arc in Magical Boy Nicolas (Chapters 1 - 12) The Arc begins the story of Nicolas, a Sophomore in Hiroo Academy High School, and a group of friends, Cristian, Kiiro, Daisuke and Botan, who are known as Heroes Of Hiroo, go on an alien hunt and stop every alien from attacking the City of Hiroo. Arc 2: The Wrath of Venom (May 25, 2018) * The Wrath of Venom is the sequel to The Beginning Story and the second arc in Magical Boy Nicolas (Chapters 1 - 7) After Venom's disappearance, Nicolas and his group of friends were still having a party. Suddenly, it became a dream and now, King Venom is back again with his army of aliens in order to destroy Hiroo. Now, it is up to Nicolas, Cristian, Kiiro, Daisuke, Botan, and even the new member, Akano, who are also known as Heroes Of Hiroo, who must go on out there to defeat the evil aliens and protect Hiroo again. Arc 3: The Sutībun Gihuku Tsumesu Saga (June 15, 2018) * The Sutībun Gihuku Tsumesu Saga, also known as in European, "The Rise Of A New Enemy" is the sequel to The Wrath of Venom and the third Arc to Magical Boy Nicolas. It is the first Magical Boy Nicolas Light Novel to have a different main antagonist, Sutībun Gihuku Tsumesu. (Chapters 1 - 8) After 2 years of living in peace in the city of Hiroo without Venom around, and with Nicolas Tamichi and his squad graduating from Hiroo Academy High School, a new enemy, Sutībun Gihuku Tsumesu, rises from another dimension, to attack the city of Hiroo. Now, it is up to Nicolas Tamichi, Cristian Uzukato, Kiiro Sazuki, Daisuke Maruno, Botan Guji and Akano "Bax" Kasai to defeat the new enemy. Can they do it? Or should Saori Masahina, Chisa Machinoko, Shizuko Taiyamo, Aina Izumi, Mimi Kimidori and Samantha Akemine team up with them? Arc 4: The Adventure Story * Magical Boy Nicolas Arc 4: The Adventure Story starts with a new villain, Ourat, Taruo's evil cousin, who was freed from his underground jail (which he was locked for 40 Centuries). When arriving to his temple, he creates an evil version of Nicolas Tamichi, known as Dark Tamichi, in order to destroy the city of Hiroo and Nicolas and his gang have to go save Hiroo again. After Sutībun's disappearance, his spaceship explodes, and lands in the middle of nowhere, and suddenly, an evil clone of Taruo, named "Ourat" creates an evil clone of Nicolas Tamichi, which is Dark Tamichi and they both plan to destroy the city of Hiroo and now it's up to Nicolas and his gang to save Hiroo again. Trivia * Arc 4 was originally going to be called "The Rise Of A Dark Magical Boy", but, now it was renamed to "Time Traveling Adventure". ** Arc 4 was going to be called "Time Traveling Adventure", now it is going to be called "The Adventure Story" and it will have a different story.